


In too deep

by scatteredconstellations



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Levi is sad, M/M, Nico has commitment issues, They’re SO DUMB, but theres a happy ending, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredconstellations/pseuds/scatteredconstellations
Summary: Levi’s already taken a piece of Nico’s heart but Nico’s not sure if he’s ready for that.





	In too deep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from in too deep by sum 41. This is mostly them loving each other too much and being idiots. 
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr http://justacoffeegirl.tumblr.com/

Nico was filling out charts when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up in time to see Levi approaching him, a dopey smile on his face.  
“Hi” he said looking from the table to nico and licking his lips. Nico chuckled because Levi was truly ridiculous and he also really wanted to kiss him.

He grabbed Levi’s wrists and pulled him towards the on call room nearby. Nico pushed the door closed and lunges at Levi wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and kissing him feverishly. Levi spun them around so nico was pressed against the wall with zero space between them.

Levi was biting his lip and despite not being an experienced kisser he really was good at it. Levi pulled away but kept his arms looped around Nico’s neck.  
“Hi” he said smiling up at him  
“Hi” nico said  
They just stayed there looking at each other for a couple seconds before a pager interrupted them. 

“Ugh it’s me” nico said pulling the pager out of his pocket  
“Ok I have to go” he said. He kissed Levi softly one more time and then let go of him and left the room even though he didn’t want to. Levi made his mind cloudy. He was a little concerned with how much he liked him when they hadn’t even known each other that long.

Nico was gone. He was so so gone for Levi Schmitt and he knew it. Nico didn’t like getting close to people. The last time he had a boyfriend they’d dated for three years and he’d cheated on him so now nico was cautious. He didn’t think Levi would ever cheat on him but the more he liked him the more it would hurt if they did break up. 

This had been toiling in the back of Nico’s mind for a while now but he hadn’t talked to Levi about it. They made out in on call rooms a couple times that week and of course Nico enjoyed it. Then nico thought some more over the weekend and decided that it would be better for both of them if he put some distance between them. 

If anything nico ACTUALLY wanted to get closer to the intern but his instincts were telling him to run. So the following week nico avoided Levi like a disease. Every time he saw the intern walking down the hallway he would duck into an on call room or a supplies closet. 

He successfully avoided Levi that week and clearly it was hurting him because Levi was currently glaring at him from across the cafeteria. Nico grabbed his tray and took his lunch to the fellows lounge because he couldn’t deal with levi looking that hurt when he was the cause of it.

Nico managed to avoid Levi for the rest of the day. He just finished a long surgery to fix multiple broken ribs and his shift was finally over. He went to the locker room to shower and didn’t know how long he stood under the water but all he could think about was how hurt Levi had looked. 

He hadn’t wanted to hurt him but he didn’t think there was a way to do this without hurting him. He didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t want to stay away from him, he wanted to kiss him. He knew he fucked up but MAYBE he could get Levi to forgive him. He got out of the shower and put on his normal clothes, then put his scrubs in the locker and left the room. 

He was almost to the entrance when he saw a familiar face in front of him.  
“Levi” he called  
Levi didn’t turn around and Nico wasn’t sure if he started walking faster but he wouldn’t be surprised.  
“Levi” he said again breaking into a small jog to follow him out the door.  
“Lev-“ he tried again and this time he did turn around 

“So now you want to talk to me huh?” Levi demanded continuing to walk backwards away from him.  
“Levi I’m sorry”  
“I don’t care” Levi said turning around and walking down the parking lot  
“You know I don’t get you” Levi started turning around again. Nico didn’t think he’d ever seen him this mad. 

“I don’t get why you made out with me week in and week out and then just stopped. You just started ignoring me. Do you know what that felt like?”  
Nico swallowed thickly, “I-“ normally he was a coherent person but right now he didn’t think he could form a sentence

“Was this just a joke? I’m sure it was hilarious. Let’s mess with the intern because he’s not enough of a joke at this hospital already? I’m sure that was really funny. Did you ever really like me? Because you really fooled me. I thought you might’ve but I guess that’s just dumb because no one who looks like you would ever like someone like me. But I liked you Nico I really did. So I hope you’re fucking happy.” 

He turned back around again and started stalking away again.  
“Levi” Nico called but it came out strangled. Levi turned around and Nico could see tears in his eyes. Levi waited for him to say something and nico took a deep breath.  
“I do like you” he said “I like you so much I don’t think you understand” he let out a wet laugh 

“I like you so much it scared me. So I did the only thing I could think of and I ran. The thing is my last relationship didn’t end well. I didn’t want to get hurt and I didn’t want to ruin your first ever relationship so...I’m sorry” he ended weakly  
“We’re in a relationship?” Levi asked quietly and nico laughed  
“That’s what you’re focusing on right now?!” He asked incredulously  
“Yeah” Levi said laughing 

“We can be” Nico said  
Levi half smiled at him and took a step closer.  
“We can” he said  
“And i don’t know how you don’t know why I would like someone like you. You’re the cutest person I’ve ever met.”  
“Shut up” Levi mumbled but Nico just took another step closer and closed the distance between them. Because he sure as hell wasn’t about to loose Levi Schmitt.


End file.
